Concerning Memory?
by Griffinesque
Summary: Is it better to let sleeping dogs lie?
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

* * *

><p>"We were unable to steal the lady away," a stout hobgoblin unhappily reported.<p>

The Labyrinth, who was quite the mysterious entity, hissed in annoyance. It hated associating with mortals but unfortunately, the current circumstances were forcing it to converse with a mortal female, who, fortunately, was quite abnormal. Perhaps the mortal female's abnormality would more than make up for her mortality? For a minute, the Labyrinth entertained the thought but it was quickly dismissed before it could become a further hindrance. Mortals were nothing but trouble, the Labyrinth angrily thought.

"It was a simple task to complete," the Labyrinth ranted.

The hobgoblin remained quiet. Everyone knew that it was best to let the Labyrinth complain without being interrupted.

"How hard is it to kidnap a mortal?"

The hobgoblin nervously eyed the Labyrinth without replying.

"She is just a mortal!" The Labyrinth loudly complained.

The hobgoblin gulped when the Labyrinth focused its attention upon him. The silver eyes of the Labyrinth were considered mesmerizing by the hobgoblin.

"Listen to me," the Labyrinth firmly ordered.

The hobgoblin nervously nodded.

"Misfortune has fallen upon our beloved Goblin King," the Labyrinth silkily informed the creature.

The Labyrinth felt satisfied when the hobgoblin's eyes widened.

"The Goblin King is not dead, but during a... mandatory obligation, he became... lost to me and the whole kingdom," the Labyrinth continued, "Since Jareth is still among the living, I am unable to replace him. Without a ruler we will all die."

"What do we do?" The hobgoblin questioned the entity.

"Bring Sarah Williams to me," the entity bitterly continued, "I may not be able to replace the Goblin King but I can choose the Goblin Queen. The... _rules _say that Sarah Williams is the only acceptable candidate."

"We'll bring the lady," the hobgoblin eagerly replied.

"This time, failure will not be accepted. Death... will be rewarded to those that fail in meeting my demand," the Labyrinth informed with a toothy grin.

The hobgoblin quickly nodded.

"No one will fail," the hobgoblin quickly replied.

"They better not," the Labyrinth absentmindedly replied.

"May I leave," the hobgoblin hesitantly asked the entity.

"You may," the Labyrinth loftily replied.

The labyrinth felt no surprise when the hobgoblin quickly darted out of the room. Time to brood, the Labyrinth darkly thought. The mortal female would refuse to become the Goblin Queen if she knew what she would have to give up.

"Tricking her would take too much time but if she had no choice?" The Labyrinth thoughtfully murmured.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Hi! Thanks for reading! XD<strong>

**I do not own the Labyrinth or Once Upon a Time. I wish that I did. ;)**

**If you can spare a moment, a review would be nice. There is always room for me to improve and praise is always enjoyed. :) **


	2. Chapter One: To Wish Away

**Author's note: I don't own the Labyrinth or Once Upon a Time. If I did, there would be a second Labyrinth movie with a young David Bowie in it. Give this fanfic a chance... ;) It's different but everything, will be explained in the next chapter. :)**

**~ Griffin**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: To Wish Away...<strong>

* * *

><p>Henry was desperate to see Emma. Why did the Evil Queen have to take away everything that he loved? Lately, he found himself wondering what life would be like if he had never lived with Regina.<p>

"Leave me alone!" He screeched at Regina.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, I'm your Mother!"

His cruel laugh echoed throughout their large home.

"_My _Mother? You must be joking!"

Regina gapped at him. Usually Henry was a calm, well behaved child.

"I hate you! I wish that... the goblins would take you away… right, now!"

Regina scoffed at him, "Really, Henry? Are goblins one of those fantasies that you have created? Why would the goblins take me away?"

He ignored her and stomped off to his room.

"Henry!"

He slammed his bedroom door.

'Wishing for goblins to take the Evil Queen away? Really? How childish am I?' Henry angrily thought.

He should have remained calm. None of the junk that had been spouting from Regina's lips had been anything new. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down. Once he felt slightly calmer, he opened his eyes and found that his world had gone black. He couldn't see a thing.

He couldn't even hear Regina yelling at him.

"Regina?" He hesitantly called out as he slowly left his bedroom door.

He didn't dare try to walk down the stairs in the dark and unfortunately, he could hear something breathing heavily in the dark beside him.

"Boo!" A feminine voice whispered in his ear.

He jumped and heard himself scream for help.

Feminine laughter echoed around him.

"No one will hear you," the voice chortled.

His eyes frantically searched the dark for the source of the laughter.

"Let's shed a little light on everything," the voice said with a giggle.

He felt frozen with fright. The voice sounded crazy. He heard the voice snap her fingers and suddenly the room was filled with tiny blue balls of light. A woman stood before him.

She had chocolate brown eyes that looked tormented and her green eye shadow glittered randomly in the light. Her curly brown hair looked like a bird had nested in it. She wore a dress that vaguely reminded Henry of the many Princesses in his book. The dress was torn and tattered, in more places than Henry could count.

"Begging your pardon, Ma'am?" He hesitantly asked her.

A bloodthirsty grin appeared upon her face.

"So polite," she mockingly purred.

"Ma'am, who are you?"

Henry had taken a metaphorical leap. He could only pray that it didn't get him killed. For a minute, she ignored him.

"I can feel_ his_ magic. Why here?" She muttered.

Henry just stared at her. He hoped that he wouldn't need to remind the woman of the question that he had just asked her.

"I, my dear boy, have been called many names but, to you, I am the Goblin Queen," she flamboyantly told him.

He gulped.

"Pardon, my Queen," he carefully began, "but I am still confused by… everything."

She thoughtfully looked at him. At that moment, Henry thought that she almost appeared normal.

"You wished away your… lovely Stepmother to… well, me!" She happily announced.

Henry felt horrified.

"Truly?" He asked her.

"I never lie," she slyly told him.

"What will happen to her?"

"If no one runs my Labyrinth, she will become a goblin."

"And if I wanted her back?"

"Do you truly want her back," she carefully asked him.

He thought about it. Maybe he could live with Emma if Regina never came back?

"You wouldn't want her."

"I receive the Wished Away. I do not get to pick and choose those that I want," she replied with a crooked grin.

"In another life, she was an Evil Queen," he warned.

"I'd steal her memories away," the woman replied with a wink.

"She may be needed later."

"Why? You think that you will miss your _Mommy_," she cruelly mocked.

"This whole town has lost their memories of an old... life, their real life. _Regina _stole their memories away," he eagerly told her.

His story caught the attention of the woman.

"A crazy boy? The Labyrinth would find this amusing to watch," she muttered.

Henry thought that she sounded annoyed.

"I'm not crazy!"

"Prove it," she firmly ordered.

"Things like this can't be proved," Henry claimed.

She considered his words and then nodded.

"That's true," she reluctantly admitted.

"Do you believe me?" he begged.

"Who am I to disbelieve or believe?" she dryly announced.

"Do I need to run the Labyrinth to get her back?" He reluctantly asked her.

"What do you dream of," the woman randomly asked him.

"Well, I dream of living with Emma," he began.

"I can make that happen."

He paused at that. He truly wanted to live with his _real _Mother.

"It will happen eventually," he reluctantly told her.

"You just hope that you will eventually live with her," she taunted, "I can make it happen."

"I just need to have a little faith."

"_Maybe_."

"What if I am… unsure if I want Regina back?" Henry asked the woman.

She scowled at him.

"The Labyrinth is not a hotel!"

"Surely the circumstances of this_ incident_ are different from the ones that you usually deal with," Henry prodded.

"They are," she reluctantly replied, "I could… no."

"Is there a rule that you could bend?" Henry begged.

She glared at him.

"Fine," she grumbled.

"Thank you?"

"Find me the Goblin King," she ordered Henry.

"The Goblin King?"

"Boy, don't you read? You have… a week to find me the Goblin King," she scornfully replied.

"What does he look like?"

"I no longer know," she plaintively grumbled.

"Then how will I find him? Is he even in this town?"

"Would I send a kid out into this dangerous world?" She scornfully asked him.

"I wouldn't know," He quietly told her.

"Smart boy," she replied with a wink.

A small red book magically appeared. Her slender fingers gently held the book before she shoved the book into him.

"Take the book," she fiercely ordered.

He reluctantly took it from her.

"Clue number one and your clue number two is that he… Never mind. You are a smart boy. I don't need to hand you everything on a platter. Just find me the Goblin King!"

"What will I get if I find him?" Henry asked her.

She growled at him. Henry froze with fear. She laughed.

"You'll get… time to decide." She told him with a giggle.

When her giggles died off she looked at him thoughtfully.

"Don't tell anyone about our _deal_," she playfully warned him.

"All right," he agreed.

And then, she was gone. Henry had the feeling that she would check up on him and so he immediately began to read the little red book.


	3. Chapter Two: Craven

**Author's note: I don't own the Labyrinth or Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

><p><strong>You craven men<strong>

**May fear dishonor**

**But you fear my**

**Vengeance more**

_**~Sir Gawain and the Green Knight, Heather Dale**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Craven<strong>

* * *

><p>"I demand that you release me!" Regina angrily screeched at the group of goblins that held her captive.<p>

The goblins cackled.

"She funny," a goblin conspiratorially whispered to another goblin.

"You… hideous creature, I am… a Queen! You... would do… well by… not mocking... me!" Regina angrily sputtered as she glared at them.

If looks could kill, this particular group of goblins would have suffered a thousand painful deaths by now.

"The Goblin Queen is the only Queen!" A goblin angrily babbled.

"Then take me to this Queen," Regina insolently ordered them.

"No."

"The Goblin King matter," a tiny goblin nonsensically interjected.

"True, but Goblin Queen matter more!" A different goblin corrected.

"That true," a few goblins muttered.

"Why won't the Queen see me?" Regina angrily asked them.

"The Goblin Queen will see you when she wants to see you," a goblin gleefully corrected.

"Don't rush the Goblin Queen," a stout goblin scolded her.

Regina blinked in astonishment as she looked upon the goblin that had seen fit to scold her. It was wearing a small baby blue handbag over its large head.

"Why?" She bewilderingly asked it.

The strange goblin unexpectedly pushed the Evil Queen's head further into the muck. A chicken loudly clucked and all of the goblins maniacally cackled.

"That'll teach ya!" A brazen goblin yelled at her.

* * *

><p>"Sweet brother of mine," a familiar voice chortled.<p>

Toby groaned.

'Does she really need to wake me up at such an ungodly hour?'

"What do you want?" He muttered.

"Who says that I have to want anything," she defensively asked him.

He regretfully sighed as he turned over to face her. He noticed that she looked truly hurt.

'Remember. Your sister has not been herself lately,' Toby thought.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting something from me," he gently told her.

"I know," Sarah whined.

'Be careful.'

Toby wearily watched her.

"But," he gently prompted her.

"It just feels wrong," she complained.

"You haven't been asking for sexual favors from me," he bluntly continued, "As far as I am concerned, _nothing vital is_ wrong. Except, most of the time, I'd _prefer _if you didn't wake me up so early in the morning."

Toby relaxed a little when he noticed that Sarah looked less troubled.

"I have…a prisoner that needs to be watched," she absentmindedly told him.

'Careful.'

"A baby does not exactly count-"

"Not a baby," Sarah interrupted him.

"Oh," he numbly replied.

"The prisoner is a hazard to my kingdom," she dryly informed him.

"I bet that you are just so eager to turn the prisoner into a goblin," Toby joked.

'You call that careful? Teasing the Goblin Queen is like poking a sleeping dragon!'

"I am," she blandly replied.

Toby blanched.

"So you want me to watch-"

"I do," she interrupted.

"Why? Can't the goblins watch… this so called hazard?"

'Careful! She is not the adoring sister that you had once known!'

"She is wily. I know that I can trust you to keep an eye on her," Sarah vaguely commented.

"Oh. Do you _really_ need me to watch her?" He whined.

He hated most fae women. 'Who could say if mortal women were just as annoying as fae women?'

Sarah glared at him. As anger danced in her eyes Toby felt fear chill his blood.

'Remember, Toby. Sarah is no longer… in her right mind.'

He hated admitting that Sarah was becoming crazy. Toby began to frantically nod.

"I'll watch her," he quickly agreed.

"Thank you, little brother," she chortled.

She seemed to be amused by his panic.

"Be sure to let allow the prisoner any misconceptions about your identity," Sarah gleefully informed him.

"I will."

'Don't say anything that will get you killed.'

"The prisoner is waiting in the throne room. Be sure to quickly collect her," she ordered him.

"Sure thing," he amiably replied.

'Sometimes I wish that she left me in the mortal world.'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Thank you for reading! So not all of the questions were answered like I thought but... eventually. :P Reviews are appreciated! ;)<strong>


End file.
